Online
by Death and Berry
Summary: What if Ichigo and Rukia met on an online chatting website? Could they become friends? Certainly but, could they fall in love? \ ichiruki \ AU \ rating might change
1. Chapter 1

**You are now talking with Butterfly19**

 **Gender: Unkown**

Kurosaki1111: Yo.

Butterfly19: Yo? Seriously?

Kurosaki1111: Yeah.

Kurosaki1111: Why?

Butterfly19: Nothing… Might not be the world's greatest greeting word though.

Kurosaki1111: Well I didn't think I was talking to the president here, my apologies sir.

Butterfly19: You never know, I could be undercover right now.

Kurosaki1111: An undercover named Butterfly? Ehh I think we're safe.

Butterfly19: You're missing the whole point of being undercover, dumbass.

Kurosaki1111: Wow. Irritable much?

 _Butterfly19 is typing… Butterfly19 is deleting… Butterfly19 is typing…_

Butterfly19: You might wanna drop the 'sir', too.

Kurosaki1111: You're a girl, then?

Butterfly19: Woman.

Kurosaki1111: Pardon me, madam.

Butterfly19: What's up with all the 1 anyways?

Kurosaki1111: Kurosaki1 was taken. Didn't have time to lose trying to find a stupid name.

Butterfly19: But you have time to waste chatting on this stupid website…?

 _Kurosaki1111 is typing…_

Kurosaki1111: You got me.

Butterfly19: And I'm guessing Kurosaki is your real name?

Kurosaki1111: Maybe it is. Maybe it isn't…

Butterfly19: Nah, it is.

Kurosaki1111: How would you know?

Butterfly19: I know because you're one of those guys.

Kurosaki1111: One of those?

Butterfly19: Yep. One of those who aren't used to chatting online. It's obvious in the way you talk.

Kurosaki1111: The way I talk? How can you think you know me so well with only a few sentences?

Butterfly19: Well, have you chatted with strangers before?

Kurosaki1111: …

Butterfly19: Lol so I was right ;)

Kurosaki1111: Che xP

Butterfly19: My point is, it's obvious you're not a usual when you put your real name as a username.

Kurosaki1111: What difference does it make? It's not like there's only one Kurosaki in Japan. Plus, I don't talk to creeps.

Butterfly19: Maybe I'm a creep.

Kurosaki1111: You said you're a woman.

Butterfly19: So? I know lots of creepy women.

Kurosaki1111: Lol, I have to admit, not knowing if you're even telling the truth is kinda creepy.

Butterfly19: Telling the truth…about my gender?

Kurosaki1111: Yeah. We're just here chatting, but I know nothing about the actual person behind the computer.

Butterfly19: Lol, isn't that what most people want when they come here?

Kurosaki1111: Probably, but I don't particularly enjoy it.

Butterfly19: What's wrong with a little mystery?

Kurosaki1111: Well, you could be a 60 year old man for all I know.

Butterfly19: Lol, usually the girl is suspicious on here, not the guy. But okay, feel free to ask about anything and I shall answer.

Kurosaki1111: Hm… alright

 _Kurosaki1111 is typing…_

Kurosaki1111: How old are you? I would like to think I'm not talking to a 14 year old right now.

Butterfly19: Why would talking to a young mind be bad? Would you have wrong intentions mister Kurosaki?

Kurosaki1111: What the? Do I really come off as such a pervert?

Butterfly19: Relax, I was just messing around ;p

Kurosaki1111: Eh. Well I am not one of those guys, don't you worry.

Butterfly19: Good to know.

Butterfly19: And to answer your question, I'm 20 years old.

Kurosaki1111: Oh, we're actually almost the same age then, I'm 21.

Butterfly19: Wow, really? If I had to I'd guessed you were 50 or something.

Kurosaki1111: What?

Butterfly19: Hahaha, I don't know why it's so fun to tease you. You just react at everything even though we're only chatting.

Kurosaki1111: Great… And you're already getting on my nerves…

Butterfly19: But that was my evil plan all along! ;D

Kurosaki1111: Hm…I guess I'll just have to take revenge soon then, you leave me no choice!

Butterfly19: We'll see about that…don't think it'll be so easy.

Kurosaki1111: Hehehe, so are you ready for the next question?

Butterfly19: Sure thing.

Kurosaki1111: Okay so, can you tell me what you look like? And before you point it out, no, I'm not asking what you're wearing, thank you very much.

Butterfly19: LOL

Butterfly19: Well… I have black hair, and blue eyes. If you were looking for anything special, it's probably not me lol.

Kurosaki1111: Nothing wrong with black hair and blue eyes :p

Kurosaki1111: Plus, I'm way too unusual to judge anyone.

Butterfly19: Is that so? What, you have green hair or something?

Kurosaki1111: Close: orange.

Butterfly19: …You're kidding right?

Kurosaki1111: Nope.

Butterfly19: … HAHAHAHAHA why would you dye your hair orange?!

Kurosaki1111: That's the thing, it's not dyed. :p

Butterfly19: WHAT?! How can one be born with orange hair? HAHAHAHAHAHA OMG

Kurosaki1111: Jeez, normally people react, but not this much.

Butterfly19: Hahahahhaha

Butterfly19: So then, why DIDN'T you dye it? Hahahahahahahahah

Kurosaki1111: Glad to see my head is making you laugh so damn much x)

Kurosaki1111: And I don't know, I don't want to hide it just because people think it's weird.

Kurosaki1111: I would feel like a coward :p

Butterfly19: Wow, deep words spoken mister Kurosaki.

Kurosaki1111: Anyways, I have brown eyes and I'm pretty tall too, now that's more normal right? x)

Butterfly19: Yes, but not remotely as fun ;)

Kurosaki1111: Lol x) What about you? Are you tall?

Butterfly19: I am, though my friends laugh like crazy whenever I bring up my height. I wonder why that is…

Kurosaki1111: Hahah, so you're short then?

Butterfly19: Not at all! I'm taller than average!

Kurosaki1111: Oh really?

Butterfly19: Definitely!

Kurosaki1111: xD

Kurosaki1111: Listen I'd continue arguing about your height but my dad is gonna drop by in a few minutes, so I'd better go.

Butterfly19: Oh sure sure, was fun talking to you mister perv!

Kurosaki1111: I'm not a perv!

Butterfly19: ;)

Kurosaki1111: Err… Well then goodnight miss Butterfly, nice meeting you.

Butterfly19: See ya!

 _Kurosaki1111 is now offline_

 _I just got this random idea and had to write it down, and I've started the next chapter, but I won't go further if you guys don't like it enough. So, tell me what you think! Should I continue? :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**You are now talking with Kurosaki11**

 **Gender: Male**

Buttefly19: Yo.

Kurosaki11: *Insert high pitched voice* YO? SERIOUSLY? HOW IS THAT A WAY TO TALK TO A LADY?

Butterfly19: I see you've matured well since the last time we talked mister Kurosaki… And for your information, I don't talk in a high pitched voice.

Kurosaki11: Che, I'm sure you do.

Butterfly19: Couldn't be more wrong.

Kurosaki11: ;P

Kurosaki11: so what's up Butterfly?

Butterfly19: You know, it would be better if you called me by my real name. Every time you call me Butterfly it feels like a weird lover's nickname.

Kurosaki11: Omg, you're such a perv, how can you even think of those things? Dirty woman.

Butterfly19: You're the pervert here, not me.

Kurosaki11: Whatever, so what's your real name then?

 _Butterfly is typing…_

Butterfly19: Tell you what, I'll tell you at the end of this conversation, if I find that you deserve it.

Kurosaki11: oookaay…? And how can I deserve it?

Butterfly19: Your turn to answer some questions~ and if your answers are good enough, I'll tell you my real name.

Kurosaki11: Might I add that you were the one who wanted me to call you by your name in the first place, so why should I follow your rules?

Butterfly19: Just answer the damn questions, princess.

Kurosaki11: Aggressive as always I see… x) Lol, sure, shoot.

Butterfly19: I was actually surprised to see you here again. I thought you didn't like online chatting.

Kurosaki11: Well, I was bored today.

Butterfly19: But there's thousands of other stuff to do when you're bored. Could it be that your first experience here wasn't so bad?

Kurosaki11: Perhaps… But I did get called dumbass, among others names, and laughed at because of my hair color.

Kurosaki11: Plus you were the one who started talking to me, I might add.

Butterfly19: So?

Kurosaki11: So…why not talk with someone else?

Butterfly19: I'm asking the questions here, buddy, don't even think about it ;P

Kurosaki11: Ehh, fine :p

Butterfly19: Good. So, why did you come back?

Kurosaki11: I don't know, maybe I wanted to see if you'd be here again. I still have my revenge plan waiting to be put in action you know ;P

Butterfly19: Still shouldn't hope too much with that one. I don't get caught easily.

Kurosaki11: Is that so?

Butterfly19: Yup.

Kurosaki11: Well then, I guess we'll see about that later huh

 _Butterfly19 is typing…_

Butterfly19: Btw, why suddenly take away two '1's from your name? That's what I call living on the edge!

Kurosaki11: Kurosaki11 became available, and are you laughing at me again?

Butterfly19: Didn't see that one coming huh ;)

Kurosaki11: Definitely not… x)

Butterfly19: Lol

Butterfly19: Next question: Are you gay?

Kurosaki11: WHAT?!

Butterfly19: A.r.e y.o.u g.a.y. ?

Kurosaki11: I know how to read thanks!

Kurosaki11: Why would you ask that?

Butterfly19: Well, given the fact that you're on this website and still haven't asked for naked pictures, I'm starting to have doubts.

Kurosaki11: WTF

Kurosaki11: I told you I'm not a perv!

Kurosaki11: Is that seriously how male/female conversations go here?

Butterfly19: Most of the time yeah, which is why I don't make a lot of friends on here.

Kurosaki11: You don't actually send naked pictures of yourself right?

Butterfly19: Of course not! You think I'm that easy?

Kurosaki11: How would I know?

Butterfly19: Well, I'm not.

Kurosaki11: Alright, alright.

Kurosaki11: Anyways, to answer your question, I'm straight.

Butterfly19: Yeah I assumed when you freaked out about being called 'gay'

Kurosaki11: xP

Kurosaki11: So you're really not used to talking without any disgusting request or comment, then?

Butterfly19: Well… I guess not.

Butterfly19: Most conversations I have here are honestly like 2 sentences long. Max.

Kurosaki11: Then why are you still coming here to chat?

Butterfly19: I'm not sure... Though I live with my older brother and he hates it when I come home late, so, I guess I must be bored waiting around in this house.

Kurosaki11: But you're 20, shouldn't you be able to come home whenever you want?

Butterfly19: He's… Anyways, we weren't supposed to talk about me, as I recall.

Kurosaki11: Right… But you owe me an explanation for this.

Butterfly19: We'll see. Next question.

Butterfly19: What are your thoughts on bunnies?

Kurosaki11: …Pardon?

Butterfly19: Bunnies.

Kurosaki11: Bunnies?

Butterfly19: Yes. White bunnies to be exact.

Kurosaki11: White bunnies?

Butterfly19: Yes. Why, is there a problem?

Kurosaki11: Uh… No…? I just don't see what these guys have to do with our conversation…?

Butterfly19: Well, I just can't continue talking with someone who doesn't like the thought of white bunnies! I mean, do you know just how fluffy they are? It's incredible!

Kurosaki11: …

Kurosaki11: Uh, sure?

Butterfly19: So, your thoughts?

Kurosaki11: Well, I guess I have nothing against them? I mean, I like animals in general…

Butterfly19: Duly noted.

Kurosaki11: So, if I understand correctly, you have a thing for white bunnies?

Butterfly19: A thing? THEY'RE MY FAVORITE THING IN THE WHOLE WORLD!

Kurosaki11: Okay now you're making me freak out.

Butterfly19: Why?

Kurosaki11: You talk like a 10 year old! Please tell me you didn't lie about your age?

Butterfly19: Of course not! What would I get out of lying to some guy on the web? If you could see me, you'd see I look exactly my age, which is, as I mentioned before, 20.

Kurosaki11: Well, there's always skype.

Butterfly19: Whoa, hold on a second there cowboy, are you asking for my skype account?

Kurosaki11: No. I just mentioned the _possibility_ of video chatting. If you want me to believe you're actually 20 years old.

Butterfly19: Well, I am. You're just gonna have to trust me on this one.

Butterfly19: Hey listen, I gotta go.

Kurosaki11: Wait a sec, I answered all of your stupid questions. I got the right to know your name now.

Butterfly19: Ehh, right, I forgot about that. Alright, alright, I'll tell you.

Butterfly19: My first name is Rukia.

Kurosaki11: Nice to finally meet the real you, Rukia.

Kurosaki11: I'm Ichigo.

Butterfly19: Nice talking to you tonight, Ichigo. With some luck you'll come back here in a week looking for me again. Alright see ya!

Kurosaki11: Lol, don't get your hopes up x)

Kurosaki11: Bye!

 _Butterfly19 is now offline_


End file.
